


Classmates

by cherriestars



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Boyfriends, Gen, Just Dudes Being Dudes, M/M, bro we are teens its ok to, if hapiele wont gimme the content i write it myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 01:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14367846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherriestars/pseuds/cherriestars
Summary: "Somewhere at the start of this school year, we somehow found ourselves coming together as a group of three despite the differences in our personality. We’re well aware about how different the three of us are, and yet each day we still come together as a group."This is Chiaki's point of view about his two classmates Kaoru and Izumi.---





	Classmates

Hakaze and Sena are my classmates.

 

Somewhere at the start of this school year, we somehow found ourselves coming together as a group of three despite the differences in our personality. We’re well aware about how different the three of us are, and yet each day we still come together as a group.

 

Sena and Hakaze tend to argue a lot. It’s a normal morning scene to enter classroom 3-A and find them arguing about… anything really. I suppose it’s a clash of their personalities; Hakaze being the more carefree person and Sena is a strict perfectionist. As for me, they’ve called me the loud one, but I’d like to think of myself as the middleman between the two of them to settling their arguments.

  
This morning isn’t any different. Sena had his hands on the table (ah, he must have slammed it in frustration earlier) and looked like he was going on a long rant. Meanwhile, Hakaze just looked relaxed, just nodding to what Sena was saying to him. His expression seemed to say ‘OK, OK, whatever you say’, which clearly made Sena even more irritated.

 

“Morning, Hakaze, Sena. You’re both energetic in the morning as usual, huh?” I greet them as I go over to them. “Oh, mornin’ Moricchi~” Hakaze greeted me cheerily. Sena only greeted me back with a grumpy “HMPH!”, probably annoyed that Hakaze was ignoring him.

 

“So, what is it today? What did you do this time?” I ask Hakaze.

 

“Morisawa, get this. This morning, Kaokun was surrounded by a big group of girls and it was so annoying~” Sena began. “They followed him everywhere, even all the way to class and it was like a barricade when I got here earlier. I couldn’t even get in to class I had to chase them all away for being a nuisance outside our class,” he huffed as he glared at Hakaze.

 

“See, I can’t do anything if the girls want to be around me, you know~” Hakaze shrugs. “I’m sorry they were annoying you, but I can’t stop my irresistible charm to attract them,” he shot a teasing wink at Sena. This made the other even more angry.

 

“Well, you can stop with your playboy tendencies and just tell them to leave you alone! You’re causing trouble to people around you. Be more considerate about other people’s feelings, won’t you?!” Sena yelled.

 

“Senacchi, you’re making this to be a bigger deal than it really is, you know~” Hakaze shook his head, then as though he thought of something he tilted his head, resting it on his arm while looking smug. “Could it be that… You’re jealous of the attention I’m getting~?”

 

He was answered with only silence. Sena turned his back and walked away from our seats, storming to his own.

 

“Ah… It looks like you struck a nerve there, Hakaze…” I said as I turned my chair around to face him. Hakaze scratched his cheek, smiling as he let out a nervous laugh. His eyes followed the raging Sena. “Aha, it looks like that, huh~ I didn’t mean for it to make him more angry than he already was...  Ahhh~ Moricchi what should I do...“

 

I chuckled. Really, he acts like this is the first time he’s ever made Sena mad. “Well, you say that, but don’t you always make him angry every day because you tease him so much? Ah, but then you’ll just make up again, just like you always do everyday, wouldn’t you? Otherwise, this argument would never have happened to begin with, right?”

 

Hakaze laughed. “I suppose you’re right,” he said, then looking back to Sena again. He had a concerned expression, and he let out a low sigh.

 

Even though, Hakaze seems like a ‘I don’t really care~’ type of person, in truth he’s rather caring and sensitive to the feelings of others.

 

It’s mostly Sena’s he can never understand I suppose, seeing as to how he somehow succeeds in pissing him off so much.

 

* * *

When class ended, Sena had been asked by the teacher to carry the books since he was the student on duty today. As he reached the door, he turned to look at mine and Sena’s seats, pouting, then huffed his way out.

 

From behind me, I hear Hakaze chuckle softly, then he moved his chair back to get out of his seat. “I’ll head out for a bit too, Moricchi~ I’ll bring Senacchi with me too on my way back, don’t worry about it~” he said as he smiled at me. “Yeah, yeah. Settle it well, don’t make him more mad now.”

 

Hakaze waved, and as I watched him walk out, I started worrying. It seemed like this time, the topic of their argument is… Girls.

 

Ah… That’s gonna be a hard one for Hakaze to settle, right? Hmm… Maybe I should go along too, just to make sure they settle this argument well.

 

As I reach the door, I see Hakaze holding Sena’s wrist to stop him, telling him something. Sena was looking down, not saying anything. Hakaze then gently takes him aside, and I follow along.

 

I was led to an empty corridor near the stairs area and I don’t see them anymore. I was about to go back to class, thinking I’d lost sight of both of them and giving up, but then I hear a familiar voice. I hid behind the wall and peeked, and my targets were in a dark corner of the corridor, they were at a blind spot but you can still hear them, especially with how loud Sena was whenever he was angry.

 

“What is it? I still need to send these to Sensei’s office,” Sena said grumpily. “Hang on, I’ll help you out with that so for now, just listen to me first, okay?” Hakaze said gently as he took the books from Sena and placed them on the floor.

  
Sena looked away, very obviously avoiding Hakaze while the other took his hand. “Come on, you’re frowning too much,” he said as he placed his other hand on Sena’s cheek. “You know that I don’t play around with girls anymore, right? Really, they were the ones who tagged along with me and I didn’t really respond to them either”. When Sena didn’t reply, Hakaze frowned and continued softly “Do you have such little faith in me?”

 

Sena immediately looked up. “Y-You… It’s not that I don’t trust you…” he said softly, stepping closer towards Hakaze. “But like… You liked girls in the past, right… There are so many girls around you and what if one day you realize you prefer them more…”

 

Hakaze looked at Sena in disbelief, then let out a sigh. “Geez, you’re worrying about that again?” He pulls Sena towards him, wrapping his arms around him for a hug. “Yeah, I did like girls but none of them made me feel the way you make me feel,” he said gently. “Right now, you’re all I want. You’re the only one I love, and if you ever start doubting again, I’ll just tell you again and again just to remind you. Don’t go worrying so much, okay~ It’s not good for your health… And your skin that you put in so much effort to look after, it’ll all go to waste if you keep worrying and frowning. Ah, but it’s not like I’d mind. I’ll still love you even if~” he said, planting a kiss on the top of Sena’s head.

 

Sena doesn’t say anything for a while, hugging Hakaze back in silence. He buried his face in Hakaze’s chest. I hear a muffled voice to which Hakaze replies with “Mmhmm, I promise”. Sena looks up to

 

_Uwah, I shouldn’t be looking at this…_ I could feel the heat on my cheeks as I watched the scene. It felt like an intimate moment, something that nobody else, not even me, should be watching. I turned away, back facing the wall and hiding my face in my hands.

 

_Ah… But I’m glad they’re alright._ Seeing them make up so sweetly made me remember about the start of their relationship, about when they had first gotten together and told me about them.

 

It was after school one day when Hakaze had asked me to hang out with them for a little. We went to an arcade to play for a while, then we went on to a cafe to have some drinks. That was when they told me about their relationship.

 

“E-EH?! THE BOTH OF YOU-” my outburst was cut off by a muffin shoved into my mouth. “Shut up! You don’t have to announce it to the world!” Sena whispered angrily, but his cheeks were tinted in pink. Hakaze looked away, grinning shyly.

 

Even though I was aware of how close they had gotten since the start of the year, Hakaze was a well known playboy who is always flirting around with girls while Sena was rather strict yet gentle and caring to people around him. The two of them did argue a lot, but thinking about it now it would make sense that their relationship would gradually develop this way.

 

“Since when?” I asked after swallowing the big chunk of muffin. They both looked at each other. “Well it’s been two weeks since we started dating, but we haven’t actually told anyone about it…” Hakaze turned to me and smiled. “Until now.”

 

“Eh? I’m the first and only one you told about this?” I was surprised since I never thought that I’d be one of the only ones to know about this, let alone the first one they tell.

 

“W-Well… It’s because you’re…” Sena seemed to have a hard time to get the words out. He turned to Hakaze, who had a cheeky grin. “Go on, tell him~” he teased, to which he received a punch on the shoulder. Sena was looking down, but he seemed flustered, which is a side of him I’ve almost never seen before. “I-It’s because… Well, you’ve always been around us since the start of the year so we thought… Nnnhh…. Anyways, we just decided to tell you, okay,” he quickly blurts out and then looking to Hakaze.

 

Hakaze laughed, then turned to me. “Hehe~ Senacchi’s really shy, but what he meant to say was we wanted to tell you because you’re our close friend. That’s how friends are right? They trust each other and share important stuff about themselves, right?” he said. “I mean… I’ve never really had actual friends,” he shrugged, “but because you’re our friend, we felt that you should know. And we trusted you enough coz we know you’re not the type to be prejudice about this,” he said with a smile.

 

I didn’t say anything. I didn’t know what to. Hakaze and Sena were concerned as I stayed silent. “Ah… Moricchi… Are you weirded out?” Hakaze asked slowly. “I mean, I understand if you are, it’s not easy to take in something like two guys being in a relationship so suddenly, huh…”

 

“N-No! It’s not like that. I was just thinking about how happy I am. I’m happy for the both of you. As long as the both of you are in love with each other and are happy, then I don’t see anything wrong with that. But I’m also happy… Since you considered me to be your friend,” I said. “Hakaze, Sena, thank you for telling me. Even if nobody else doesn’t, just know that I’ll always support the both of you!” I cheered on.

 

The two of them stared back at me, initially looking confused, then turned to look at each other. Eventually they both laughed. “Geez, Moricchi you really are something~” Hakaze said, grinning widely. I’d rarely seen Sena laugh aloud too. I just chuckled and grinned back.

“But thank you, Moricchi. I knew we could trust you,” Hakaze thanked me warmly. Sena too, very quietly thanked me. And from that day on the three of us shared a special secret amongst ourselves.

 

My thoughts were broken by their voices. “Mm, Senacchi was really jealous, huh~ You don’t want me to leave you?” Hakaze teased. I heard a loud ‘THUD’ followed up with an “OW!”. “Shut up! You’re so annoying! I can’t stand you,” I heard Sena say as he walked away from him. Hakaze chuckled as they got closer to my wall. “I love you too~” he said as he caught up with Sena, grabbing on to his sleeve.

 

* * *

It’s been a few months since then. As of now, I’m still the only one who’s aware of their relationship.

 

Well, when you think about it, it is quite unlikely for people to come to the conclusion that the duo who’s constantly bickering would actually be a couple. They were completely from each other.

 

Yet behind those arguments was a bond that only I knew of. I’ve been watching over them from the start. Truthfully, I liked them together. And I hope that nothing would come into their way to break them apart.

 

This is the story of my classmates’ love story, and hopefully it goes on for… well, ever.

  



End file.
